A Long Walk Down A Shallow Path
by BellaMarieSwanCullenz
Summary: What would happen if Edward had come back only a few moments after he left Bella in New Moon.Would things change between Edward and Bella?


All characters belong to Stephine Myer.

The songs I am using in this chapter are,Sad Song by,We The , Two Is Better Than One. By,Taylor Swift. I kind of mix the two together.I hope I don't offend anyone by doing !,BellaMarieSwanCullenz

I didn't know what to do so I just I could think was that,he was doesn't love me.I was still in the forest where he just left me minuets before.I just kept asking myself,why? I mean other than the obvious reason I really had no clue.I don't care that Jasper almost killed me.I mean,if it was anyone's fault it was mine.I should have put my pride aside and asked Alice or Edward to help me open the dumb present for , now...it's too was cold and wet on the forest floor but I swear that the cold was keeping me I could do was weep and sob at the loss of my one and only love.I don't think I would have ever gotten up if it wernt for the sound of leaves crunching under someones foot.I looked up to see a very sorrowful looking slowly walked over to where I was laying in the brush."Bella,I...there are no words to explain how sorry I I just said to you...was a I am so,so sorry.I do love you and I do want to be with you.I didn't realize me leaving would hurt you this much.I mean,Alice had a vision of you killing yourself."I looked at him with utter shock and deep down I know I probably would have killed I could say was,"Yeah."He just stood there for a moment saying had a look of pure sadness and grief.I was just glad that he was front of me."Would you like me to carry you home?I think Carlisle should check you for any illness lying here in wet might have caused."I just nodded and was sweet that he thought I was ,I don't get sick picked me up and started running to the Cullens house.

When we arrived there moments later the house was dark and quiet. Whitch is kinda' odd considering that no one in this house sleeps."Where is everyone?"I asked this because I was really,really responded with a simple chuckle and opend the had been taken out of the front room except for Edwards black grand piano and a white leather chair by his he flipped a switch and millions,I mean millions of beautiful white string lights were hanging around the room."Edward how-,"He cut me off before I could finish."I texted Alice while I was running and told her to do this.I also told her to make every one go hunting." 'Well that explains the lack of vampires.' I thought to myself."Sit in the chair by my piano please."I did as he asked and he sat at his bench and started playing a familer melody on his music flowed from his finger tips like then my luliby turend into something Edward started singing.

"You...and 're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the you I'm all the missing pieces of my heart they finally stop time right here in the moonlight cause' I don't wanna' close my eyes...Without you I feel broke like I'm half of a you I have no hand to you...I'm just a sad song.I remember what you woare on our first came into my life and I thought hey,you know this could be something. Cause' when you close your eyes and drift away.I think of you and everything's okay.I'm finally now believing,I know it's true...that I can't live without you...And maybe two...Is better than there's so much time...To think about the rest of our lives but now I'm coming undone...Cause' I'm thinking two is better than...one."

When he was done singing I was crying a was at my side at an inhuman speed to wipe the tears off my face."That was beautiful Edward.I loved it."He just smiled and said,"Not as beautiful as you, my love."I just rolled my eyes at that.I don't see how he thinks I'm so beautiful,I might be by human standards...But not vampire standards. Compared to him I'm last weeks dirty dishes, and he's the brand new apple apple pie on the window sill."Why do you love me so much?" I didn't really mean to say that out loud."Because,Bella...you really don't see yourself so,so the sweetest type of torture to me.I love your chocolate brown big doe eyes that don't judge me.I love your beautiful lips,that I swear are sweeter than your blood.I love your smile that causes my dead heart to melt every time I see it.I love how stubborn you are...although it does push my limits sometimes.I love your heart shaped face that fits perfectly into my hands.I love you cherry red blush that appears anytime your nervous or flaterd.I love that your mind is silent to me,even though sometimes it makes me upset.I love your kind fact that you forgive so easily and try to help whenever you can makes me so glad to call you mine.I love that your small hands fit so well into mine.I love that you don't shy away from me, or run from me if you get scared.I love that you can never love me as much as I love Bella,I love you so much there are not even words to love for you is deeper than the biggest oceans.I love you more than there are people in the complete me so well it's like God specifically crafted me for you and you for is absolutely no one else who I want to spend the rest of eternity with.I love you because I love you .That's the only way I can explain it."When he stopped talking there was nothing that I could he had just said wiped away all of my doubts of him not truly loving he,after saying THAT was probably right about me not physically or mentaly being able to love im I would always try and I hope he knows that."Edward...I don't know what to say.I love you your right I probably cant love you as much as you love I do love ,so I always will change ."He pulled me into a tight hug.A few minutes later he let me go and set me back into the stood right in front of me and said,"Bella,I love you more every day.I love you more than myself."He got down on one knee."Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you forever every moment of forever."He pulled out a small black box and opend was the most beautiful ring I have ever was a silver band with a huge white square cut diamond in the around the bigger diamond where,what looked like thousands of tiny blue circular diamonds."Will you marry me?"I really didn't know what to I to young to get married?What would Renee and Charlie think? All of the sudden I remembered the love of my life was asking me to be .So I guess I could care less what my parents or anyone else thinks."Yes I would love to marry you Edward." He swept me up out of my chair and spun me around until I was laughing like a I recovered from the dizziness he set me on my feet and said."3,2,1..."When he said one all of the Cullens burst in to the room."WOOOOOOOOOOO BELLA'S GETTING MARRIED!" Emmett boomed."Dammit Em,don't break her ears."Rosealie said.I'm surprised she's being so nice."Your gonna' let me plan it right?!" Alice said."Yes but not all of it I want to be involved." I was glad to grant Alices ran over and put me into her pixie death grip."THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU! It's going to be beautiful Bella! I've already seen it!"When she let me go I had to struggle for God Edward piped up."I should probably get Bella home."I nodded said bye to everyone and we left.

Okay guys that's the first chapter I hope you like it! I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories I've been in NYC! I promise more chapters hopefully this ya!,BellaMarieSwanCullenz.


End file.
